


water spring

by yugiohshipper314



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Aqua x Haru, Cute Ending, CyberseLove2019, F/M, Fluff, Haru x Aqua, Romance, springshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 15:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20473115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yugiohshipper314/pseuds/yugiohshipper314
Summary: 16 year old Aqua and 14 year old Haru goes to a water spring. will romance happen?    They are both ai in this story. This is au fanfic. I don't own vrains. sorry for errors.





	water spring

16 year old Aqua and her crush, 14 year old Haru was on their away to water spring to relax. Aqua was thinking " How should I tell him? sould I tell him now or later? does He like me back?" while blushing without knowing it. Haru said in his cute voice " why are you blushing?". Aqua said in a shy voice " I am sorry, Haru". Haru said " after it's fine" in his cute voice. Aqua was thinking " he' is so cute.".

After a few minutes, They got to the water spring. Haru looked at the water spring and said " It's look good". Aqua said " yes but you look better , Haru" while blushing. Haru said " thanks " with a big smile on his face. Aqua said " what you want to do 1st?". Haru said " you pick". Aqua said " Let's go play in the water spring". Haru said "ok" with a tiny blush. Aqua and Haru went into the water spring to have fun with each other like splashin each other and swimming in the water spring.

After playing for a hour, Aqua was looking at Haru's cute eyes. Aqua could not stop thinking about him. She needed to tell him now. Aqua said " Haru, there is something you should know.". Haru said " what is it?". Aqua said " Haru, I am in love with you. I understand if you don't like me in that way.". Aqua then fell a kiss on her lips from Haru's lips. Aqua said " Haru..." in tears of joy. Haru said " I am in love with you,Aqua. I was shy about it.". Aqua kissed Haru on the lips saying " Haru, I love you". Haru kissed Aqua again and he said " Aqua, I love you too.". Haru and Aqua got out of the water spring to get on dry towel to continue their cute romantic time.


End file.
